


【中文翻译】A Valentine's Day Surprise 情人节惊喜

by SueandRabbit



Series: 中文翻译《克里斯汀与埃里克的异地恋和奇遇故事》 [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Feelings, christine is here to fix this, erik is touch-starved, just feelings and talking, lots of feelings, there is no plot here
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: 埃里克想回报克里斯汀在圣诞节带给他的惊喜。他有些手忙脚乱，完全不知所措，但克里斯汀完全明白他的心意。这一天充满着音乐和谈天说地，以及，让梅格（可能也有我们）失望的是，这两个人“袒露”得还不够多。暂时而已。





	【中文翻译】A Valentine's Day Surprise 情人节惊喜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Valentine's Day Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785741) by [AmberSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSkye/pseuds/AmberSkye). 



这是一个糟糕的主意。纳迪尔动用了他所有的资源来让这件事成为可能，而埃里克本应该在更紧急的情况发生时再让他这么折腾。但纳迪尔坚持要这么做，那个傻家伙。埃里克从来没对任何他关心的人这样让步过，无论这会不会伤害到他。他说了一大堆，纳迪尔却只带着一脸同情却明显不吃那一套的表情看着他，让埃里克都没法再多争辩什么。

他坐上了飞机。事实上这是一架私人飞机，会带着他降落在洛杉矶国际机场，打着有紧急商务要处理的名号，降落在“如果我告诉你我就得灭口”跑道上。

下飞机后他打了个优步到克里斯汀的公寓楼下，这可以说是非常毁气氛了。

他站在人行道上给纳迪尔打电话，一只手紧捏着手机简直要把它捏到变形，另一只手提着行李包，里面装着被挤到打蔫的玫瑰花和已经开始融化的巧克力。纳迪尔接起电话：“快进去，你个傻瓜。”然后挂掉了他的电话。很好，真是简单果断。他给纳迪尔发了条短信：“我们不再是朋友了”。 

然后他舔了一下嘴唇，清了清嗓子，抬手敲门。高中小男生在毕业舞会之前的感觉就是这样的吗？他正掏着包找礼物，门被猛地打开，一个深色皮肤深色头发不是克里斯汀本人的女性大喊：“索蕾——哎我去！噢我差点就亲上你了，以为你是我女朋友呢。好吧，嘿你好，埃里克！”她又啪地一声捂住嘴。“噢，这是个惊喜是不？要不然她肯定打扫了厕所然后把我赶出去了。不过你来得正好，我女朋友一会就来接我走了。”

埃里克到目前为止还没开口说过一句话，这也挺好的，因为他还在从梅格的热烈欢迎中慢慢回神。他又清了清嗓子，只是让自己有所表示。“是的，这是个惊喜。克里斯汀在吗？”他突然想起自己应该礼貌些，又说，“很高兴见到你，梅格。”“噢，你的确有像融化的巧克力一样的嗓音，说得对极了。”克里斯汀觉得他有像融化的巧克力一样的嗓音？他感觉自己的脸发热还有——嗯，他并不喜欢他的面具，但在这种时候它还挺有用的。“快进来，我瞧见索蕾莉的车了，所以我这就出门了。她肯定还坐在自己的书桌前等着你上线呢，走廊尽头那间就是她的房间，别让她等着啦。安全套和润滑油在我床头抽屉里，就装在印着驯鹿图案的圣诞袜子里，安全行事，孩子们。”她说道。埃里克惊恐地张着嘴，但是门已经关上了。

他环视了一下整间公寓。四处都是两个女孩生活的痕迹，并且两个人的生活轨迹完美合拍，屋里闻上去有一股香蜡和柠檬清新剂混合的味道。他觉得自己的脚在地上生了根，又差点给纳迪尔打电话，管他之前有没有说不再跟他做朋友了。但之后他就听见了脚步声，克里斯汀这就看着他了，看着他的脸，或者说，其实是看着他的面具。

她看上去就像画里的美人，像随意抓拍到的爱与美之神阿芙洛狄忒。她的长发披在背后，她穿着背心和毛绒绒的睡裤，袜子上印着薯条的图案。他的爱人是个刚起床就看上去美极了的女性，还有哭得时候，他没戴面具时朝他微笑的时候——他们每晚网聊时，她都会帮他克服这个问——她都很美。她开口：“我以为我听到你的声音了，但又以为自己疯了。”

“当然不是，我……我很抱歉来得这么唐突，我只是没办法再等三个月了，我想见到你本人，纳迪尔告诉我今天来会比较合适。”

她抿起嘴，但又笑起来然后步履轻盈地朝他跑过去，一把抱住了他。感觉到肺被撞了一下让他轻叹出声，但他希望她不会在意这些；他主要还是在忍着眼泪，为之前她朝他跑过来而想要流泪——以往那么多人都会从他身边逃开的，为她会因为他的快乐而高兴——而不是因为他很可笑而嘲笑他，为他都不用她的安慰就可以如此相信她。他紧紧抱住她，让她身上的暖意和爱意都慢慢渗进身体里，只是靠近他的爱人，他就能获得力量。

“吾爱(my love)，真高兴见到你。”他在她头顶说道，她的头发闻起来有柑橘的味道，还有她自身的气息。

“你根本想象不到我有多高兴。”她说道，带着点哭腔。

“你还好吗？”他赶紧问道，直起身检查她是不是有受伤。

“我好极了，因为你现在在这里，噢，我没想像个哭包似的，只是……”她深呼吸然后靠在他胸前。他闭上眼，为能安慰别人而感觉到宽慰。“你大老远跑来，对你来说肯定不容易，看到那个旅行背包我就知道你在这里不会待太久，而这些都只是为了我。”

“克里斯汀，你要知道，为了你我愿意徒步走到这里来。”

“要接受的东西真是太多了，但你如果一定要走着来见我，我会到半路去找你的。”她这么告诉他，轻轻吸了一下鼻子。他不禁直起身亲吻她，她轻声叹息着回吻他，嘴里有肉桂味牙膏的味道——因为“用过薄荷味的牙膏之后会让咖啡的味道变糟”。

“我给你带了点东西。”他对她轻声说道。

“礼物？给我的？”她直起身笑了。他先把花给她，然后是巧克力，为这两件礼物糟糕的状态做好了解释的准备，但她一直没让他的嘴闲下来，随后她很快就拿走了这些东西，把花放进了盛着水的细长咖啡杯里，然后递给他一块樱桃夹心的巧克力，而同时她已经把一块椰子夹心的吃了一半了，这就让他完全忘了自己要说什么了。

“克里斯汀，我有没有告诉过你你是个多好的人？”

“很高兴听到这样的话。”她大笑着回答。埃里克也笑了，她轻易就能和他开点小玩笑，这是他爱她的众多原因之一。

克里斯汀的手机震动起来。“噢，糟糕，让我接个电话，我得跟一位朋友说一下计划有变。”埃里克瞬间就觉得如坠冰窟，克里斯汀赶紧摇摇头，“只是打算跟朋友一起去打保龄球，没什么大事，他们反倒会很高兴我不会让他们输得很惨。”

她接了电话，聊了几分钟。他一个字都没听进去，心里又有了新的顾虑。“怎么了，埃里克？”

他都没注意到她挂了电话，“如果你毕业之后真的搬去了纽约，你就要离开你的朋友了。”

她慢慢点点头。“我知道的，埃里克，关于这个问题我已经想了很久了，对我来说会很艰难，我搬到这里刚认识他们的时候就离不开他们了，但他们有几个人也要离开了，这就是生活啊，哪里对自己最好就去哪里，在那里你既可以成长，也会收获极大的快乐。就算加利福尼亚的每个人都是我的朋友，不能和你在一起也会让我很痛苦，所以现在真的不用担心这种事。”

埃里克抱住她。

“来吧，看上去我们还要再抱会儿，我的床其实很干净，咱们去躺会儿吧。”

他们在她床上躺下，她的床很软，有好几个枕头，还有几条撞色的毛毯。她枕在他胸口上，依偎在他身边，克里斯汀挪动了一下去看他，然后温柔地笑了。“今天你想进行到哪一步？”她为这个问题微微红了脸，但依然坚持问道，而埃里克则是一脸的不知所措。

“啊——你想要到什么地步？”

“目前还没有想法，你先说，我再告诉你。”

埃里克沉默了很久。他知道自己想说什么，但逼着自己说出这些话是最难的。“我觉得自己还是不能接受……亲密关系，我比较想要——”他盯着床，克里斯汀看上去完全没想催促他，只是用温和的目光看着他。“脱掉你的衣服。”他努力说出来了，不去看她的脸。

她亲吻他的下巴。“对我来说很不错，但你也要让我把你的衣服脱掉才行。我去把暖气打开，这样我们脱掉衣服之后就不会很冷了，而且我有个主意。”

他听着她打开暖气，几声轻轻的咔哒声，听见机器嗡嗡响着开始运转，听着她走到另一间屋里，他努力让自己不要慌乱。“按摩油，我经常在洗澡的时候用，我想让你那双巧手派上用场，我会先给你按。”她把瓶子放在床边，然后脱掉他的外套。她的手触摸到穿在下面的衬衫，很温暖，手指捏住衣角掀起衣服。他让自己的衬衫被脱掉了，然后用了点时间也脱掉了她的衣服，温暖的皮肤展露在他眼前。她穿着一件褪了色的粉色运动内衣，他看了一眼然后看向她的眼睛，发现她微微红了脸。

“如果我盯着你看，只是因为你很美。”

她放松下来，在他胸口画着圈，慢慢触及腰带。“这些也脱掉，然后趴下。”她吩咐道，他安静地听从，只穿着内裤伸展开身体。当她跨坐在他大腿上时，他惊得动了一下。“现在放松，”她轻笑一声说道，“要不然就没意义了。”

瓶子咔哒一声被打开了，几秒钟之后，她的手摸到了他的肩膀。他完全不知道要期待什么，但温暖的手平稳地按着紧绷的肌肉，这让他轻轻哼出声。她对此很高兴地轻哼着——让他释怀地叹息一声——然后继续按。她按摩了他的脖子，按到胳膊，然后再按回肩膀，让他几乎融化在床上了。他从来没经历过这样的事，更是没被像克里斯汀这样的人按摩。这真的是极其美好的感觉，她温暖的双手的力度和按在他身上的触感。他潜意识里还有那么一点点想法，下意识地等着她起身然后拒绝他。他知道这种事不会发生的，但他心里似乎不这么想。

她朝下按，下面有伤疤。她停下了，手指犹豫着，他紧张起来。“你不是一定要——”

她用亲吻那些伤疤的方式打断了他的话，“不是你的问题，我只是要确认按的时候这些伤疤不会疼。”

“不不，完全不会。”

她继续按摩，又加了一些按摩油。他以为他的皮肤会变得黏糊糊的，但按摩油很容易就被吸收了，只留下熟悉的、让他安心的柑橘香味。

等她按到他的腿，他精神上的紧张和紧张的想法早已烟消云散，他完全沉浸在按摩带给他的感觉里，听着克里斯汀的轻哼声，他都不知道她是什么时候开始哼歌的。一直到她起身趴在一边，他才回过神来。“该我了。”

“当然，吾爱，”他回道，但完全不知道该怎么做。他学着她的样子坐到她腿上。“我没伤到你吧？”

她笑了。“没有，埃里克，感觉很好。”被自信鼓舞，他开始按摩她的肩膀。她深深地叹息着，空气慢慢呼出她的身体，让她的肌肉更放松，更容易按摩。“你真是太擅长这个了，”她呢喃道。“你不许走了，你得留下来，天天给我按后背。”

埃里克为此笑了。“很快就可以了，亲爱的，等你毕业，你想要什么样的按摩都可以。”

“我要这话写在纸上，这样你要是拒绝我，我就能把纸甩到你眼前了。”

她在开玩笑，但他完全不能想象自己会拒绝她。给予与获得的感觉几乎同样美好，只是能在他想要的时候触碰她就已经让他非常满足了，而她在口头上和行动上都对他有所回应。过了一小会，她舒展一下翻过身。“真的棒极了，埃里克，我都不想动了，想看部电影吗？你还有好多部经典电影要补呢。”

他点点头。“但得是你来选电影。”

“别担心，我一直都有考虑这个。先看《银翼杀手》，我觉得你会很喜欢这部片子的，往那边挪挪——”她把枕头放在他们背后靠着，然后放好电影。“好啦，想吃点零食吗？我再去拿点巧克力。”她边笑边说道。

“只要点喝的就行。”

他们安顿下来看了场电影。这就跟她去他家里时一样简单，他高兴地叹口气，把她拉近些。她很乐意这么做。克里斯汀离他很近，他没想到自己居然能集中大部分注意力看电影，还是在一个他不熟悉的地方，但他还是沉浸在电影情节里了。“你说得对，这部片选得很好。”

“想到你会这么说啦！”

埃里克看着克里斯汀然后笑起来。“我必须承认，我不知道现在要做些什么。”

“嗯，你会在这里过夜吗？”

“不，恐怕不会，我八点得到机场。”

克里斯汀看了一眼手机皱起眉。“还有六个小时，还不算太糟，这……听起来可能有点傻，因为我们随时都可以做这件事，不过我很愿意听你本人演奏，如果你愿意的话。”

他的缪斯女神的确是个天使。“听起来就像你的声音一样美好的主意。”

“噢我的天啊，埃里克，”她笑着脸红了，他也笑了，两个人都笑作一团。“是已经作好的曲子还是你突然想到的？”

“怎么，你不相信我的才华吗？我会让你知道我根本就不需要考虑太多，你本身就很能启发我的灵感。”

“噢？我启发你的灵感？我都启发你干什么了？”克里斯汀用挑逗的语气问道。

他用一个吻来作为回答，所以等他们拿起小提琴，已经是过了一会的事情了。按他看来，这是一段欢乐时光。

他们在一起享受音乐的时候时间总是过得很快。她唱歌给他听，这次少了声乐指导课，更多的是唱些小夜曲，而他则用自己的歌声来作为回应。他坐在沙发里，她则坐在他腿上喝着水，问道：“你会发行你写的那首曲子吗？就是我圣诞节听到的那首？”

“嗯……我不确定，你的意见呢？”

“我觉得你应该发行的，它理应受到关注和接纳，但如果这首曲子对你来说是很私密的事，那也是可以理解的。”

如果他不发行这首曲子，这就是他们两人之间的小秘密，但是如果他发行……“我想让全世界都知道你是个既美好又很能启发灵感的人。(inspiring)”

“又是启发灵感，”克里斯汀微笑地说道，他则耸耸肩笑笑。“好吧，我怀疑‘全世界’这个词用的是不是恰当，但这的确是极大的赞美了。你应该发行这首曲子的，埃里克，即使这意味着我得跟你的粉丝争斗了。”

这让他惊讶得笑出声来。他从来没想过这一点，音乐在某种程度上是匿名的，一旦署名，他就会引起注意的。“我得想想了，但你呢？如果你向世人公开你的歌声，你就有仰慕你的粉丝了。”

他可不会说光是这么想一想就让他有多嫉妒。

“我有一部作品选集，足以让我毕业之后找到工作，我必须说这个想法很吸引人，但我想再等等。”她停顿一下，突然说，“我们应该开一个油管频道。”

“什么？”

“你演奏，我唱歌，无论是不是原创的曲子，只要我们愿意，我们也可以匿名，只录音频传上去就行。”

“我会……再想想的。”听上去的确会帮助克里斯汀的名字为人所熟知，也能让纳迪尔别再念叨他的“才华都浪费”了。

他们继续聊了一会，克里斯汀又看了一眼手机，然后埋进埃里克怀里，抱怨地哼哼起来。他越过她的肩头瞄了一眼时间，然后叹口气。“在你走之前，我得喂饱你，有什么特别想吃的吗？”

“你这里有什么我就吃什么，这次该我做饭了。”

她想了一会儿。“鸡肉馅饼，我们这里有所有需要的食材，我知道一种很简单的做法，做出来特别特别好吃，但你就得去切蔬菜了。”

“如果非得这样的话。”他尽量让自己听上去是在开玩笑。

“你非得做不可。”她说道，推他站起来。

晚餐很好吃，那是当然的啦，尽管馅饼的边缘有点烤焦了——他们净顾着说话了还有……其他事情。他突然就想到他会很乐意带她进卧室，然后让她在接下来的几个小时里都闲不下来。当然，这么晚了已经来不及这么做了，但他依然亲吻着她的脖子，挑逗着她，她在他身边叹息着，双手抓着他的衬衫。

“你很会撩人。”她嗔怪道。

“不完全是，我是说我没法做完，下次吧。”

克里斯汀抱怨地哼哼起来，尽管他也是一样的心情，但他还是笑出声来。“那走吧，我开车送你去机场，洛杉矶机场还跟我记忆里那样，挤得人要发疯吗？”

“绝对是。”

“呃，尽量不在这种情况下选择死亡或者选择杀人吧。”

“永远都很受用的目标。”他面无表情地说道。她轻哼一声，然后他们出发了。

在机场候机还有亲吻克里斯汀，这本身似乎就值得写一首歌了。到他该离开的时候了，他几乎是强迫自己离开她的。“三个月。”

“三个月。”她答应道。

 

本文完


End file.
